


The Wall

by amoraflorax



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoraflorax/pseuds/amoraflorax
Summary: You kept yourself to yourself. Running away from a past that you still think about but eagerly try to forget. Working in a bar, you are picked up by Kylo Ren to be his servant - but what happens when you have two people who don't want to open up.Taken in by your mysterious personality, kylo starts to realise that you both have a connection that can't be tamed.A story about overcoming your past and moving forward into the light, finding out that love conquers all.(A work in progress, I do not own any of the characters in this franchise)]CW: Smut, explicit, depictions of violence, dom/sub
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was your last long look at the star speckled ocean, feeling the breeze on your neck and shoulders. You sighed, placing your palms on the cold stone of the balcony and closing your eyes.

_I can do this_

You could hear the hustle and bustle of movement from the bar behind you, the noise of diverse languages all mixing into one low hum. You took a step back and looked down at your chest, checking for imperfections. The uniform that Madame Mari had provided was…definitely distinctive. Fish net tights with a black leotard over the top, low cut enough that you could almost see your belly button if you looked hard enough. You picked off fluff, went to turn around and came face to face with Madame Mari herself in all her elegantly dysfunctional glory, holding out a glittery bow tie with a smile on her face.

“Here you are,” She sang, “The finishing touch.”

You said nothing as you bent your head forward and lifted up your hair so she could fasten it at the back of your neck. You couldn’t help but think about how much you towered over her in the black uniform stilettos.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this._

“Let me look at you!” Madame Mari stepped back, flicking a long piece of her blonde fringe out of her eyes, taking you all in. You stood up as straight as you could, eager to impress.

“You look absolutely darling! My patrons are going to adore you, I can just tell.” You held back a smirk, was that an unconvincing tone in her voice?

She took you heavily by the shoulders and began to steer you inside, through the glass doors and off of the balcony you had been hiding on, trying to gain the last bit of composure from the calm sea before you started your first shift.

“I knew when Raze dropped you off here, you’d be a shining star,” Madame Muri continued, you remained silent, “But remember, its tits and teeth darling.”

Oh gosh, _Raze_. No matter how hard you chose to forget about that stupid son of a bitch, he always had to creep back into your mind when you least needed it. He’d left you here like a lost puppy needing a home, the place where all confident women come to work the floor and be ogled at by the rich inhabitants of Zeltros and its visitors alike. Although, you did not expect it to be so extravagant inside – it was nothing like the brothel you had pictured in your mind. The marble ceilings and floors catch the bouncing disco lights, illuminating quiet booths where the first party-goers of the night chat and nuzzle each other quietly. A wide area used for dancing was already in use, with people from all areas of the galaxy dancing in close proximity.

It almost escaped you that you had a job to do.

“Here you go twinkle.” You looked up at the sloppy old bartender, handing you a tray full of drinks.

“Thanks.” You muttered, pulling the strap attached to the tray over your head and rested it on your neck. This did not feel stable at all.

You sighed. _Here we go_. Smiling was not in your repertoire, but there you were with a tray full of Jawa Juice in 5 inch heels with the biggest smile plastered on your face.

You whirled round as the evening progressed, from person to person dealing with the heinous ass grabbing and the shiver-inducing remarks about your tits. As much as you ignored them as much as you could, you couldn’t help but think that if you hadn’t been working you would have been throwing as many punches as possible.

The music got louder and the patrons got drunker, you’d refilled your tray several times. Your feet were starting to hurt, but still you persevered, hour after hour.

You were making your way across the edge of the dancefloor, weaving in and out of people, when you saw the double doors open all the way at the edge of the room. Your first site was the Stormtroopers, their white helmets glistening under the lights. _Crap_. You thought being on Zeltros would keep you far away from the First Order, but apparently, they enjoyed a party as much as the next person. You were about to turn away when something ominous caught your eye. People jumped out the way as strong black boots thumped the marble floor, almost loud enough to be heard over the bass on the speakers. He was tall, really tall, and with shoulders that were broad and squared ready for a fight. His dark cape fluttered behind him as he walked, head focused on one thing and one thing only. The bar. His head turned slightly, and you saw the front of the helmet he was wearing, definitely creepy. You wondered if he was human under there, or if perhaps…

“Hey!” You were interrupted by a hand on your elbow, you spun around to come face to face with the two stormtroopers you saw enter. You gulped.

“Hi, gentlemen,” You tried to keep your smile big and your tone light, “Jawa Juice?”

They looked at each other before one of them spoke, “Where is Madame Mari?”

You shrugged, “She’ll be around here somewhere.”  
  
“Fetch her.”  
  


“Pardon?”

“Get her now, bar slut.”

You saw red. _Not now_. The last thing you wanted was to be murdered by a Stormtroopers on your first night as a single woman. You spun around and headed for the staff door. Upon opening, Madame Mari was standing in the dimly lit corridor, smoking a long cigarette.

“Hello darling,” She blew the smoke out the side of her mouth, turning to face you, “want one?”

“They want you.”

“Who do?”

“The Stormtroopers.”  
  


“Stormtroopers?” She looked shocked and put her cigarette out quickly, squishing it under the ball of her foot, “They normally warn me if they’re coming in.”

“Well, they’re here. And I’m pretty sure the guy in the black helmet is the big boss.”

“Shit,” She quickly tidied her hair in the mirror on the wall, “Quickly.” She brushed past you and through the doors with a confidence that you wished you could mimic yourself.

Trailing behind her still holding your tray, you watched as she approached the bar with open arms. The tall cloaked figure turned to face her, standing up tall with a dark presence that lingered in the air. It made you shudder.

“Supreme leader,” She stopped in front of him and curtsied gently, “How delightful it is to see you in my bar.”

Out of sheer awkwardness, you followed suit and curtsied behind her, pretty sure that you looked like a damn fool.

“Madame Muri,” His voice was computerised, monotone, “We require one of your girls.”

“How wonderful,” She clasped her hand together with glee, “Will this be…permanent?”

“Perhaps. We need her on the finalizer. We need someone who can complete menial housework tasks. A maid, if you will.”

“Well, sir, please… take your pick.”

You were pretending not to watch, moving the empty glasses from your tray to the bar as you tried to imagine what life would like on the Finalizer and the poor girl who’d have to endure the constant torment of Stormtroopers. This “Supreme Leader” didn’t look like he would be the best person to work for either. You were quite happy to stay under the wing of Madame Muri and her bunkbed sleeping quarters.

“Her,” The voice demanded, “I want her.”

You looked up to see a black gloved finger, pointing in your direction.

_Shit_.

Madame Mari looked shocked, her eyes flitting between you and the Supreme leader.

You swallowed. _Right. Okay then. How bad could it possibly be?_ You stood up a bit straighter, squared your shoulders. You were eager to show you weren’t scared. Raze used to walk all over you, get away with anything. But not this time. Your breathing was heavy as you stared straight into the mask that was staring back at you, head cocked to the side.

“But…she’s only just started here,” Madame Muri laughed, tentative to question the decision of the Supreme Leader, “Plus she’s excellent at her role here, she’s got the gift of…”

“Enough.”

You flinched at the harsh tone. Woops.

“She leaves with me,” He raised his hand slightly and the Stormtroopers took a step forward, “Bring her.”

_Oh no no no no no._ The bravado was starting to slip. You took a step back.

“Wait, I-“ The Stormtroopers took an arm each, you squeaked at their cold and firm grip. You looked at Madame Muri in fear…she didn’t meet your gaze.

“I can walk on my own!” You said as they marched you across the dancefloor, you felt the black masked presence behind you. You craned your neck to try and get a look, “Tell them I can walk on my own!”

“Let her walk. If she tries to escape, kill her.”

They dropped your arms like hot potatoes, following his every order. You regained your composure, pulling at the leotard that you forgot you were wearing, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“Walk.”

“Who are you?” You whipped round, angry, “And what makes you think that you can take who you want?”

“Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order,” He spat, taking your arm with his hand in a tight grip, “And you just lost your walking rights.”


	2. 2  - All Alone on a busy ship

Through sliding door after sliding door, chattering First Order officials whispered amongst themselves, getting a good look at you before you slipped through the next door. You tried not to notice, look past it all and focus on the back of Kylo Ren’s cape as he lead the way. 

The ride to the Finalizer was bumpy. It was good to see that your travel sickness was still prominent. At least they gave you a bucket.

They’d cuffed you the moment you got off. I don’t know what they thought you were going to do against 3 Stormtroopers and Kylo Ren whilst wearing a leotard with no pockets. Unless they thought you had a knife stuffed up your…

“Hux.” 

Shutter doors slid open with a whoosh. You shuffled in gently. Sitting at a sleek black table was a sour looking man in a high-necked black suit. His ginger hair slicked back. Although well put together, he looked like his face was stuck in a permanent state a displeasure. 

He ignored Kylo completely, setting his eyes on you. He looked you up and down.

“I see you picked up a stray on Zeltros,” He smirked, “or are you hiring strippers as Stormtroopers now?”   
Oh gosh, were you still wearing the glittery bow tie? Looking would be too obvious, easier to pretend you weren’t. 

“I’m not a stripper.” You mumbled.

“What was that?” Hux looked amused, shifting slightly in his chair. 

“Nothing, er, Sir.” 

Kylo Ren waved his hand in frustration, “She’s my new servant.”

“Does she have a name?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Kylo Ren turned around, barely looking in your direction, “Take her too her new quarters. West side.” 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” 

You didn’t even bother to resist. 

“Here you are Sir.” 

You put the chamomile tea gently in front of Kylo, avoiding his gaze as you had so often done before. You could feel his eyes on you as you moved. He didn’t say anything as he sat across from Hux and some other important looking First Order personnel. You stepped back slowly and smoothed your dress out, your First Order uniform or “Prisoner Uniform”, was black and skin-tight, up to your neck and down to just above your Knees. You felt ridiculous. You were sure you looked it. You loved black as much as the next person but when it came to pretty, skin-tight dresses? You were more comfortable in a pair of cargo trousers and a loose white shirt. 

“You have trained her well, Ren.” Hux leaned back in his seat.

Kylo ignored his statement, “This is the perfect moment for extraction, if we can take the…”

You tuned out. The last week had been a blur. After you arrived on the Finalizer, you were taken to a dreary grey chamber that was barely big enough to stretch your arms out in. You slept on a cold metal slab with a thin mattress on top and you were expected to be up, fed and watered by 6am so you could bring Kylo his breakfast (not that he ever ate anything.) He never spoke either, only to bark an order at you. His demeanour was so dull that you almost wished you were back living in your hut with Raze, sleeping on straw and pretending not to care when he came home smelling strongly of alcohol and…other girls. You shuddered involuntarily. Despite all that, surely your presence here was only temporary. Surely this didn’t mean that you had to submit yourself to the First Order and serve under it? They hadn’t given you a choice, but by just being merely Kylo’s servant it meant that surely you had a bit of freedom to not have to support their ideals? 

“You better be taking notes on your data-pad.” Kylo’s voice shocked you from your reverie and you looked down at the data pad that you had resting on your arm.

“Uh, yes.” You tapped it. You heard Hux snigger. 

You looked up and Kylo was looking at you, completely blank expression across his face. He had removed his helmet, and you found yourself, looking right into his eyes. Oh boy. You remembered when he had first taken it off in front of you, when he’d come to collect you at 6am on your first night from your quarters. The way you’d gasped at the long puffy scar across his face. The way you’d watched him slide a hand through his thick black hair. He didn’t look how you’d expected him too at all. Well, you hadn’t even known if he was even human at all. His voice was weirdly soft, yet had a harshness and quickness to it.

Chairs scraped on the floor, you closed your data pad and stood up straight. 

“Well, Gentlemen,” Hux said, smoothing out his suit, “Same time tomorrow, if you can make it on time this time, Ren.”

Kylo Ren completely ignored Hux as per usual. He walked slowly up to you, “with me.”

You didn’t argue, following him out of the room like a lost puppy. He strode along the corridors with long strides, you struggled to keep up and could hear the scuff of your heels on the floor. He led you out onto a wide expanse of space, dotted with various aircraft. You took it all in as you followed behind, wondering what it would be like to fly one of your own instead of getting travel sick in the back of a large shuttle. 

He led you over to a large window, big enough to make you feel like you were a tiny spec in the galaxy. You looked out at all the stars, pretty sure that your pupils had expanded giving away how impressed you were. You tried not to show it, to act like you’d seen it all before. 

“You’re very quiet.” 

You turned to face Kylo, who’s voice had a weirdly soft tone to it. It surprised you. 

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“You have been here a week, you were taken from your planet without putting up much of a fight at all, and I have hardly heard you say anything at all.”

“It wasn’t my planet,” You tried to keep your voice as devoid of feeling as possible, “It was just somewhere I was staying temporarily whilst I decided what to do next.”

“And what about here?” He turned to face you, but you kept your gaze on the starry galaxy, “Was this what you anticipated to do next?”

“Not really.” 

You turned to face him, and your eyes met. They swallowed you whole like they were trying to focus on something they couldn’t quite grasp. He frowned. You looked down at your feet. 

“There’s something isn’t there. How do you keep your mind so…blank.”

“Blank?”

“I can’t get in,” He looked frustrated, “Why can’t I get in.”

His mood flipped like a switch, and he suddenly radiated anger. 

“Who are you?” He growled. 

“I-“

He stepped forward and held out his hand. You stopped dead in your tracks, feeling like your arms were pinned to your sides. You began to panic, your heart racing so loudly that you could hear it pounding in your ears. All you could feel was fear. Absolute existential dread that made you shake slightly. 

“There’s something wrong with you. What is it?” He demanded. 

“Nothing, Sir, I-“

“Your mind. The wall.”

You tried to gulp, but you couldn’t even move the muscles in your throat. You could feel the sweat collecting on your forehead. You didn’t understand. You’d heard about the Force, you’d heard about what people with the force could do. But you were just normal, you were just a normal girl who was now frozen stiff in the hands of Kylo Ren. 

“Stop,” You whispered, “Please.” 

His grip loosed slightly and even the slightest of movement made you feel relieved, you let out a long breath. 

“There’s something in there,” He whispered, “And I will get it out.” 

You sat in the cantina that night feeling exhausted, your shoulders heavy and hunched over the table whilst you played with your food. Silence lingered around you as people avoided you, sitting in groups and leaving you to your own devices. 

The week you had been here already had been a whirlwind. Trying not to appear vulnerable had made you vulnerable, as you refused to accept that any wrong move with Kylo Ren and he wouldn’t hesitate to kill you on the spot. He’d said it that day at Madame Muri’s.

“Kill her.”

You thought you were useful. That he’d brough you back for a reason, rather than just a servant to run around and kiss his ass. But all you did was stand in the corner with a data pad, bring him his tea, walked with him as he walked from place to place attending to various business. You were like a spare part, fading into the corner. Lonely and exhausted. 

Whether you had been brought to the Finalizer or not, you hadn’t lost anything, and you certainly hadn’t gained anything either. You were just a single cog which was part of a huge ship, floating through space. You thought about Raze. You thought about what he was doing right now. Whether he was with her, or at the cantina, drowning himself in booze. Did he miss you? Did he think about you? Would he be worried to know that you were aboard the Finalizer, working for the Supreme Leader of the First Order? 

Where you lived with him before, in your hut, you spent most of your time alone. Reading, watching, farming. You learnt to keep your feelings to yourself. That’s how you liked it, that’s how you didn’t get hurt, by being your own best friend. 

A chair scraped the lino in front of you and you looked up. A girl with dark skin and dark hair in a bun on the top of her head was taking a seat, placing her tray carefully in front of her. Her glasses looked so clean they glistened under the white light as she sat down. 

“Hello.” She said, meekly.

“Hi.” You said. She smiled at you shyly, picking up her juice and drinking slowly. 

“I’m Shalla. And you must be….”

“Kylo Ren’s bitch, yes I know.” 

She giggled, “I wasn’t going to say that, but if the shoe fits.” 

You laughed, Shalla was nice. You could tell already she wasn’t going to ask too much of you. 

“He’s never had a servant before.”

“I’m more of a PA actually.”

She leant over the table, “Whatever you are, you’ve really got him in a mess.”

You swallowed, “What do you mean?”

“I work on the bridge,” She whispered, “He was in a huff about something, he threw Hux across the room with just his hand.”

“It was probably nothing to do with me,” You replied, brushing off the feeling of excitement that you’d actually had any kind of effect on him at all, “He’s always in a huff about something. Trust me, I see him every early morning.” 

She laughed, “It was definitely about you. Hux said that because he couldn’t read your mind that you may be…”

“He can’t read my mind?” 

You hadn’t even realised the extent of the Force enough to know that he could read minds. The idea of it shocked you. What was so different about you. “The Wall” he had said. Had you withdrawn so far into yourself that no one could get in at all? 

She shook her head, a sly grin on her face, “They say it feels like your head is going to explode.” 

“Huh.”

You sat back in your seat. 

“When do you have to be back?” Shalla asked.

“8, he’s going away tomorrow for a couple of days and I have to make sure everything’s in order.” 

“Everything?”

“The command shuttle, the hotel….”

“Well,” Shalla pulled her sleeve back and glanced at her watch, “It’s 7:30. Do you want to go for a walk?”

You hesitated, “Sure.”

Shalla smiled and you didn’t recognise the feeling inside of you, did you actually have plans? 

It was 8:05pm when you found yourself slapping on the keypad to Kylo Ren’s quarters. Kriff. The Finalizer was a big ship and you had actually found that you were enjoying yourself with Shalla. She said that she kept herself to herself too, and only started coming out of her shell here when they upgraded her to tech, fixing the computer systems on the bridge. She couldn’t remember her life before the Finalizer, she was bought here when she was young and her mind was wiped upon entry. 

You tried not to run as you picked up the pace into Kylo’s room, it was more of a fast shuffle. 

“You’re late.” 

He was sat on the black sofa, his back to you with his helmet in his lap. 

“I’m sorry Mr Ren, I-“

“Come here.”

You stopped, hesitating. For some reason your heart was racing, pumping so hard it felt like it was going to burst through your ribcage. 

“I said, come here.”

You sighed shakily and began to gingerly walk forward. Step by step. Heels clicking on the shiny black flooring. Why were you so nervous? You were only 5 minutes late. 

You stopped facing him as he sat in front of you, even sitting down he was almost at your standing height. You all of a sudden felt self-conscious, his eyes taking in every part of you, like he was deciding what to do next. You instinctively crossed your arms over your chest, but they seemed to move back to your sides by themselves. 

“I’m going away tomorrow, I have things to do.”

“Yes Sir.”

“I want you to come with me.” He looked up at your face, brows knitting together, trying to read your expression.

You frowned, “Me?! Whatever for?!”

He avoided the question, “We leave at dawn, you will ride with me in the Command Shuttle.” 

Alone with Kylo Ren in the command shuttle. Destined to be the most awkward ride of your life.


	3. 3 - All Over His Boots

Black duffle bag packed and at your side, you took your time as you sauntered up to the command shuttle, taking it all in. The Tie Fighter looked bumpy and you hoped that your coffee and pancakes would help with the travel sickness. 

“Ready?” 

You heard heavy boots approaching behind you as he called out to you, you turned. He was carrying his helmet under his arm and looking determined. 

“Sure.”

You both entered the shuttle, and you watched as Kylo flicked switches and pressed buttons. You popped your duffle bag down and looked awkwardly for a seat, feeling slightly more comfortable in the wide leg suit trousers and black silk shirt you’d been provided. 

“There.” Kylo pointed to the Co-pilot seat. Fantastic. Even more awkward than it would have been otherwise. At least if you’d sat in the back you could read your book, or mess about on your data pad. 

You took a seat and sighed. The window in front of you was incredibly large, you could feel the travel sickness kicking in already. 

Kylo took a seat next to you and started tapping away and everything started to move. Before you know it, you were out into the wide galaxy, unsure of where you were going to end up. 

You flew in silence for the most part. Kylo looked deep in thought, pushing buttons and pulling levers. 

“You are from Scabo.” 

Kylo’s voice took you off guard. 

“Yes.”

He considered you for a moment, “You miss it.”

“How do you know this?” 

“I…checked.” 

You turned to face him, “You checked up on me?!” You were mainly worried about what else he might find, like who he might find. 

“I did some research.” 

“Is this because you can’t read my mind?” 

There was a pause as you felt something roll off of him, anger? Was he still pressed about this?

“No,” He grumbled, “I can’t.”

That’s what I thought, not that he would know. 

You turned to face the window again and crossed your legs. The fact that he was trying to make conversation with you was strange enough, even stranger that a being of immense power couldn’t even get into your mind. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him push a button and sit back in his chair. 

“Autopilot?” You asked.

He looked surprised, “That is the first time I’ve heard you speak without being asked.” 

“Why would you want to talk to me anyway? I’m literally just your little bitch. You picked me up and just dropped me aboard the stupid Finalizer and I have said nothing. Absolutely nothing. I’ve just got on with it because what’s the point? I’ve got no choice, no home to go to either. I might as well just stay here and have my mind wiped for the First Order who I had done very well in avoiding up until last week.” Woah. Where did that come from? You threw your arms across your chest. The rant that had just spilled out lingered in the air like a stale smell. Something about the situation made you feel out of control, made your thoughts feel out of control. 

“I take what I want.” Kylo looked at you with a blank expression on his face. You gulped, refusing to meet his gaze.

“There were lots of girls at Madame Muri’s that you could have picked,” You cursed your building confidence and thought about how he had scared you before, and how potentially this might just be the thing to finally get you killed, “I was only just psyching myself up to work there. I was a farmer.”

“Stop,” Kylo ordered, his voice firm, “I wanted you and I took you. There will be no answers, you will serve me and the First Order until…”

“Until you’re done with me? Until someone better comes along?”

He said nothing. 

Huh, figures. Maybe if that happened you could get away and go back to Scabo.

You sat with your hands in your lap, playing with your fingers. 

“Your partner.”

Your breath hitched in your throat, “What?”

“Your Partner Raze Charrel. Where is he?”

“Excuse me?” Your head whipped round quicker than your eyes could focus on him, your mouth hanging open in shock. This is what you were afraid of. This is what you didn’t want him to know. You didn’t want anyone to know about your past and you certainly didn’t want to think about it yourself. 

“Do you still love him?”

“That is categorically none of your business. I’ve known you a week I-“

A gloved hand captured your chin, tightly squishing the skin together. You squeaked in pain. 

“It is my business, sunshine, It is my business whilst you’re working for me…” He cocked his head to the side, looking directly down into your eyes, “As my little bitch.”

Woah. His knee was lightly brushing yours and it felt electric, you were suddenly so conscious of how it felt. You squirmed a little bit, aware of the growing feeling beneath your legs and the pulse that seemed to be radiating from there. 

Kylo smirked. Holding onto your chin a little longer. For a second you thought….no. He’s the Supreme Leader of the first order. He’s killed innocents. He doesn’t care about you long enough to even…

“You’d do best to listen to me.”

You gargled a response as best you could, and much to your disappointment, he let go. 

“And…this is my room?” 

You stood in the doorway of the hotel on Scal Favon, the dusty shanty town of a planet where Kylo was looking for something that you dare not ask what. Up in the hills was your hotel, standing on a hillside looking like an out of place castle. Compared to the small, rundown towns dotted along the coast, your hotel was a very over-priced example of who owned all the wealth on the planet. 

“Yes,” Kylo marched in behind you, “There is a connecting door, should I require your services.” 

You scoffed, “A connecting door?”

He just stared at you.

“Well, is it locked?!” 

He snorted, “I don’t know where all this newfound confidence has come from, but the backchat stops now.” 

You pursed your lips and turned away from him. Noted, absolutely noted. 

“This evening is yours to do as you wish, I have business to attend to.” 

And with a flourish, he was gone. 

You took off your shoes and through them to the side. Gosh it feels good to walk bare foot. With a flop onto your bed and a heavy sigh, you finally felt relaxed.

You wondered if they had a bar in this place, it had been a week and you really could have used a drink. In fact, your throat was a little dry. 

Pulling yourself up, you head over to your duffle bag and unzipped it. The black thick mesh dress caught your eye. Perfect. 

You stood in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom, slipping the dress over your head and pulling it over your hips. It extenuated you figure. You took the bobby pins from the bun on top of your head and let your hair fall down to your shoulders. A bit of gloss and you were ready to go, a glass of fijan wine the only thing on your mind.

The bar area was relatively quiet. Only a few punters lounging across the red velvet seating. A couple whispering sweet nothings in the corner didn’t even look up as you walked in, eyes locked on the bar and their array of various alcohol. A human waiter was busy pouring a fancy looking cocktail, you took a seat on a barstool and waited for his attentions. 

“What can I get you?” 

“Fijan Wine please.” 

He nodded. With your wine in hand, you took a seat in the corner. 

The wine tasted amazing and was loosening you up to the point where you realised exactly how tightly wound you had been the past few days. It completey obliterated any thoughts that you’d had about what exactly had happened and was happening to you. Easier not to think about it at all. Easier to just be, to just exist without really feeling anything at all. 

You were a few glasses deep, the tab on the room slowly mounting up, when you saw through the tipsy blur a figure sit in the seat opposite you. He was handsome, short dark hair pulled back with gel and wide blue eyes that looked like the clear waters of Zeltros. He oozed confidence. 

“Hello,” His voice was warm like honey, “You looked lonely, all by yourself.”

You swallowed. It had been a long time since you’d had to flirt, but the attention you were receiving was addictive and he was the first man to pay you any kind of wanted sexual attention since Raze. 

“What if I like being by myself?” The corner of your lips turning up into a small smile. 

“No one likes being on their own,” He lent forward on his elbows, “Besides, I am great company.” 

You smiled shyly. 

“What is a beautiful girl like you doing all alone in a place like this anyway? Did your husband give you the night off?” 

You sniggered, “Husband? No. Captor? Very much so.” 

“Captor?”

“I’m…with my employers.”

“Would it happen to be anything to do with the members of the First Order I have seen lurking around here today?” 

You were eager to change the subject; you didn’t want to mention that you had anything to do with the First Order. You didn’t even want to believe it yourself. 

“What about you?” You picked up your glass and swirled the Fijan wine around carefully, “Your wife give you the night off?”

“Wife,” He laughed, “Has a nice ring to it, but unfortunately I am here on my own…I’m here on…business.”

“Business.” You repeated, studying his face. He seemed less than eager to talk about what he was doing in here too. 

“Enough about all that,” He flicked his wrist, “Do you want to get out of here?” 

You pursed your lips, thinking. It had been a long time. A part of you was delighted that you were still delectable enough to be wanted. You weren’t an idiot and Kylo had already said that this evening was to do with as you please. 

“My room is upstairs.” You leant over the table and smiled. With a quick gulp of the rest of your wine and taking his hand, you were being dragged out of the bar and into the elevator. 

You felt like you were being split apart, so tight through months of celibacy. Wow. Feeling his cock inside you was liberating, pumping in and out whilst he grunted on top of you. You felt like you could have done with a bit more foreplay, a bit more tenderness before the immense fucking starting. You moaned, trying to keep your voice down as much as possible.

“You feel amazing.” He said, breathlessly. You got wetter at the sound of his voice. 

It was true what they said, the more you have it the more you wanted it. Months of abstinence couldn’t have prepared you, you were like a wild animal, gripping tight to his back and digging your nails into his skin. 

You felt the pressure building and it was absolute bliss, you were on the cusp as your legs began to shake and your mind void of all thought but this feeling. 

“I’m going to- uhhhh…” You felt your whole body convulse as you reached climax, you screamed louder than you’d hoped you would. You were unaware of the connecting door, or the other inhabitants of the hotel. It was you and him in this moment and you were in total idyllic bliss. 

Your chest felt heavy as you came down from your high, panting and covered in sweat. You opened your eyes, he was looking down at you with his lip bitten. You smiled.

“You’re going to make me cum.”

“Do it,” You panted, “Cum for me.”

He grunted as he pumped harder, your whole-body jiggling as he slammed into you before finally pulling out. You felt the warmth of his juices trickling down the inside of your leg. 

He rolled off of you, breathing heavily. In that moment you realised how tired you were. Just 5 minutes. Your eyelids fluttered shut, and you drifted…drifted off into a relaxing post-orgasm induced slumber. 

You watched as the beautiful bride approached the groom in the dark suit, her hair plaited down her back and ruby red cheeks. She looked happy, she looked in love. She took the groom’s hands in hers. The groom smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. You walked forward, like you were wading through water, trying to get a better look. The groom’s face became clearer, his green eyes searching the bride’s face as his toothy grin grew. Everything became clearer, and you realised exactly what it was you were looking at…

“Raze,” You called out, “Raze!”

He turned to face you, a look of shock on his face. His bride looked over her shoulder at you. They looked at you as if they didn’t recognise you, as if they didn’t know who you were. 

“Raze!” You called out again. 

Suddenly, two Stormtroopers appeared at his side, you began to panic. 

“Take her away.” His voice sounded distorted, monotonous and robotic. 

“No!” You screamed, tears rolling down your cheeks, “No, please! Raze!”

They marched towards you, clamping their hands around your upper arms. Your feet bumped along the floor as they began to drag you away. You sobbed. “Please, No!” They continued to drag you away, Raze and his bride getting smaller and smaller…

The sound of your alarm on your Data Pad burst your dream like a balloon. You woke, your eyes wide and head pounding.

Crap.

You leant over and checked the clock, 5:30am. 

You felt disgusting. Your hair was stuck to your forehead in a sweaty matted mess. You calmed yourself down, you had time for a shower. 

Flinging the duvet off of you, you all of a sudden realised the you were alone in the bed. Your mysterious hook up from the night before had fled, and no sign of him remained. You questioned yourself, but the dried substance on your inner thigh proved that you definitely hadn’t imagined the whole thing. 

You stepped into the shower and let the warm water roll off of you, enjoying the sensation of the water on your skin. You washed your hair, rolling it around in your hands. Once adequately washed, you wrapped yourself and your hair in fluffy hotel-branded towels and stepped out into the bedroom.

You got dressed quickly, throwing on your First Order uniform dress and plaiting your hair, crossing the plaits over the top of your head to let it dry. A bit of mascara and lip gloss and you started to look less hungover, gulping down a pint of water before grabbing your data pad and heading for the connecting door.

You knocked gently, “Master Ren?”

“Enter.” Came the reply. 

You pushed on the door and entered his hotel room. 

“Good Morning, Sir.” You made your way over to the chair by the window where he sat, looking out at the early morning sunrise that was rising over the mountains. 

He said nothing. You watched as his eyes took you in. You got the inkling that somehow, he knew. He knew or he had heard. Either one. 

You gulped, “Can I get you some tea? I can phone down to the reception and…”

“No.” 

“Okay.”

“We must get going.”

You hadn’t realised that when Kylo had said that he wanted you to accompany him, that he meant on the actual mission too. As you sat in the speeder next to him watching the towns blur past, you realised you had no idea where you were going. 

“So…what’s the plan?”

He stayed in silence, his elbow resting on the window seal of the speeder.

“Why am I here, exactly? I have no combat training.”

“We’re not here to fight. I am meeting with a couple of officials.”

“Right.” You nodded. 

The speeder slid to a stop outside a large stone building, the steps leading down to a beachfront. It was certainly extravagant, with its intricate architecture. It was a world away from the other buildings you had seen on Scal Favon, including the hotel you were staying in. 

Kylo exited the Speeder quickly and you followed behind, trying to keep up with his long strides as he walked over to the two figures in Maroon cloaks standing on the porch. You felt the presence of Stormtroopers behind you, as well as six other figures you could see out of the corner of your eye wearing similar helmets to Kylo. 

The older men in maroon cloaks greeted Kylo, bowing at the waist, “Supreme Leader.”

“Do you have it?” Kylo asked, ignoring their formalities, “Do you have the missing piece?” 

They looked worried, “You should come in, Supreme Leader, so that we can…”

“I don’t have time for this. Do you have the missing piece of the map or not?”

They looked at each other, before one slid off inside the building. Kylo stood on the porch like a force to be reckoned with, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side. 

Suddenly, he whipped round, looking directly at you. 

“They’re here.”

“Pardon?”

“They’re-“

The sound of aircraft was deafening in your ears. It was chaos around you. Stormtroopers lifted their blasters and began to shoot at the sky. As the noise of aircrafts grew closer, you looked up to see eight ships lowering their doors and people were jumping out onto the beach left, right and centre. You were shocked. How quickly everything could change in a minute. Worst of all, you had no idea what to do.

‘Resistance!” Kylo barked, “Kill them all! I need this map!”

People sprung into action. Blasters were being fired around you. You panicked. Sinking to the floor to avoid the bellows and shooting. Think, think, think. Without really coming up with a plan, you managed to lift yourself up and break into a run. Throwing your heels into a nearby bush, you quickened your pace. Panting and spluttering as you ducked behind the building and down an alleyway. You had no idea where to go, you just needed to get away from the beach. You turned down a street and then turned again. People were taking shelter in their houses, closing the windows and shutters, locking the doors. You desperately searched for somewhere to go. You took another left and found yourself at a dead end. Shit. You could hear the sound of blasters and shouting getting closer and closer.

Just as you were figuring out your next move. A figure moved into the entry of the alleyway, his black hair catching the light of the Scal Favon sun. He was dressed in brown clothing, dirty and charred from the fight. He sauntered forwards, his blaster in his hand. 

“Hello.” He smiled.

“You,” You pointed, face grimacing in shock as you realised you had been an absolute fool, “You never mentioned you were part of the resistance.” 

“I said I was here on business,” he walked towards you slowly, yet confidently, “and that’s not wrong. I am here on business.” 

“So…what? You used me? I don’t know anything.” 

“I have to admit, you were a waste of time. I’d have been able to find more in the hotel room of a Stormtrooper than I had with you.” 

You gulped, “Well, why don’t you fuck a Stormtrooper next time?” 

He laughed, “You were so easy. You were desperate for someone to make you feel wanted. You were so eager I could have offered you anything and you would have said yes.”

“Shut up.” You spat, holding your hands out.

“You slut. What do they train you to do in the First Order? Sleep with anyone who-“

He froze, his feet lifting slowly off the ground, clawing at his throat. He struggled for breath, gasping at the air. 

Kylo appeared from around the corner, stepping into the alleyway with his hand in a claw, edging closer to him as he fought for breath. 

“Resistance scum.” He spat. 

The man looked up at him, lips going purple as his eyes pleaded for mercy. 

You were also frozen, watching the scene unfold. You knew that Kylo was going to kill this man. You knew that he was going to…

Crack. You heard the crack of his neck breaking as he crumpled to the floor. Kylo lowered his hand. Bile rose in your throat as he strode over to you. You placed a hand tentatively over your stomach.

“Are you hurt?” Kylo demanded to know.

And with that, the bile rose and you were sick…all over his boots.


End file.
